


Water Lilly

by Blighty14



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24241822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blighty14/pseuds/Blighty14
Summary: An encounter with the Lilly in the Lake
Comments: 18
Kudos: 42





	Water Lilly

Water lilly

It was now three weeks since the day her heart stopped beating fully, three whole weeks since her dreams of happiness had ended. Charlotte had tried her best to keep busy and involve herself in the running of her father’s estate. Although her papa, was grateful for her help, he knew she was no longer the same vibrant full of life soul she was. She seemed now broken - hollow somehow. He hoped in time she would confide in him.

If Charlotte ever found herself a moment of solace she would drift into a place of daydreams of herself and Sidney in a happy merry go round of adventures - but then the pain would grip her chest once again. It was unbearable - how could she ever get through this? 

Charlotte had spent a long sunny day helping the farmers with the harvest, she enjoyed this time of year and was looking forward to the harvest Moon Ball. It was the first time since arriving home she had something to look forward to!

Charlotte had worked all day in the fields and taking refreshments for all the workers, she decided to go to her favourite spot on the lake. The sun beamed down on the water lillies, and it looked like an enchanted lake with all the pink flowers floating on the surface. The birds were singing and there was a beautifully delicate humid haze lingering over the water. Charlotte stepped onto the jetty and into her rowing boat. She felt at peace looking up towards the sun with her eyes closed and taking in the sun’s rays, she lay down in her little rowing boat and quickly started to daydream once more of herself and Sidney rowing on the river. The sun shine started to be stifling, so she decided to cool down by swishing the water through her hands. The water felt amazing on her skin and took her back to a particular place and time - bathing in Sanditon! With a slight smile, she removed her dress and wearing only her undergarments proceeded to jump in. No-one ever went near the lake on their estate other than her brothers - so she felt free and alive in the water.

She drifted on her back with her ears underneath the water which made her feel she was floating in into a different world.

Charlotte was suddenly woken out of her trance by a passerby, she froze hoping they wouldn't notice her, as she didn't know what she should do. The passerby also froze at the sheer beauty before him, the most beautiful water lilly he had even seen!

Charlotte shot up she could see it was a gentlemen through the haze and with water in her eyes and scrurried behind her boat. "Excuse me sir, I wasn't expecting anyone to be nearby" .

The gentleman couldn't help it and chuckled to himself, he spun round with his back to her "forgive me Charlotte this was place I was expecting to see you."

Charlotte’s heart was beating so fast she felt light headed. That voice ‘oh god no it can't be its a dream! , wake up Charlotte wake up".

Sidney concerned that Charlotte has not moved from behind the boat hastily uttered ‘forgive me Miss Heywood, I have shocked you, I will wait nearby until you are ready to exit the water’.

Charlotte couldn't move" and shouted, "Sidney why are you here? "Charlotte I'm not going to talk to a boat, please will you come out of the water, I'll stay behind the tree while get dry. Sidney knew he wouldn't be able to not watch her get out of the water. As Charlotte slowly walked out of the water like Aphrodite of the lake" Oh my goodness she is the most beautiful woman’, the vision of her leaving the water would be imprinted on his mind for eternity and her wild dark curls. He quickly snapped his head back so he didn't get caught watching her.

Charlotte was now dressed, her hair dripping wet but she was ready to walk up-to him, she summoned up all her courage. Suddenly a rage inside came to the service. "Sidney Parker why have you come here? is it not enough that you threw me over the cliff for another? Have you come here to taunt me with your presence and your handsome face and your alluring eyes”. She knew she was rambling. Charlotte clenched her fists into balls, her breathing was heavy.

Sidney to make matters worse just started laughing " Charlotte god how I have missed you, I do love it when you are angry with me". Sidney decided best to calm her down however, he simply moved a stray strand of hair from her face then picked up both her hands in his and kissed them and closed his eyes.

"Charlotte, I am released from the engagement, it appears Mrs Campion feels I am my worst self when I am with her. Charlotte smiled to herself, “but what of the debt Sidney?” looking intently at him.  
" It appears we have many friends that want to help us achieve our happiness. We have nearly all the funding to start the renovations and with everyone working as a team it will be even better than before. Sanditon is saved and we are saved Charlotte, if you will have me".

Charlotte was completely speechless, Sidney took this moment and took a deep breath got down on bended knee, he took out a small ring with a small golden heart and asked her to make him the happiest man and begin to write their future together and become his wife.

"Yes Sidney, I will marry you, a thousand yesses and planted a kiss upon his delicious lips. She smiled the most magical smile and then ran towards another tree. Sidney smiled and watched her move towards a white and grey speckled horse he watched in amazement as she placed her dainty foot into her stirrup and flung herself over - sitting fully on her saddle. She smiled and shot off through the trees. Sidney shook his head “what an amazing sight”. When they reached the Heywood Estate he asked why she rode so fast, she giggled and said how else do you think my hair and dress would be dry before I got home, my papa would not be impressed with me arriving waterlogged having been lazing around like a water lilly all afternoon daydreaming about a certain handsome King of lillies.

Sidney could burst at this moment with happiness, he looked towards the entrance, this was the door to their future happiness.


End file.
